When bow hunting, it is advantageous to use arrows that are no longer than necessary to accommodate the full draw of a bow since the weight of the arrow has an effect upon its line of flight, trajectory and accuracy. Therefore, when an arrow if fully drawn, and where razorsharp broadheads are used as the arrowhead, there is a risk of injury to the bow hunter's forefinger, which is commonly used as a guide for the arrow. It may be noted that while the arrow is being drawn, the bowstring is caused to rotate since the knock (the locking mechanism at the rear of the arrow) is locked onto the bowstring. The bowstring rotates as it is drawn and the arrow is likewise caused to rotate. It is essential that the hunter's finger, or some other mechanism, hold the arrow in place to resist this normal rotational force while the bowstring is drawn. If the arrow is no longer than necessary to accommodate the full draw of the bow, the razorsharp arrowhead will invariably jeopardize the hunter's finger which is used to guide the arrow.
Also, it is advantageous for the hunter's forward arm, which holds the archery bow, to be fully extended. To the extent the hunter's wrist is caused to rotate upwards in order to allow his/her forefinger to hold the arrow in place, the ability to maintain a straight arm is compromised. The hunter's strength and stability is enhanced by maintaining a straight forward arm. An element of fatigue and instability is introduced by the rotation of a hunter's wrist.
The accuracy and ease of handling an archery bow is enhanced if the bow hunter's forefinger on the forward arm and wrist could remain in line with the remainder of the hunter's arm.
While hunting the bow hunter should be prepared for a prompt response if a target is located. Therefore, the bow hunter will typically retain an arrow in place, at rest, on the bow with his or her forefinger. Without an arrow retaining mechanism, it is necessary for the bow hunter's forefinger to hold the arrow against the bow. Over an extended period of time, this can cause fatigue. If the hunter's forefinger slips from the arrow there is also a risk of alarming the potential target.
In the prior art an arrow rest was typically attached to the body of a bow in order to support an arrow from below. This arrow rest had a shortcoming in that a released arrow would be deflected away from the body of the bow by the passing arrow vanes. Since it is necessary to support an arrow from below, it would be advantageous to minimize the potential deflection.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism which securely holds the arrow in place while the bowstring is at rest, and also while the string is drawn. The mechanism should also be removable from the arrow's line of flight so as not to interfere with the passage of the arrow and arrow vanes when the drawn bowstring is released. Furthermore, the device should facilitate the bow hunter's maintenance of a straight arm when the string is drawn. It is desirable to allow the hunter's forefinger to be removed from the path of a potentially dangerous razorsharp arrowhead when the arrow is drawn. The arrow holder should support an arrow from below in a manner whereby deflection of the arrow vanes is minimized. Finally, in the event a bow hunter is desirous of utilizing his forefinger as an arrow guide, it would be advantageous to provide a means for securely locking the arrow holding means away from the path of a drawn arrow.